I Can't Have You Dying On My Watch
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil comes home and has an asthma attack. The only problem is, he forgot to tell Dan he has asthma, and Dan doesn't know what to do.


**Dan POV**

I was sitting on the sofa, scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter. Phil had gone out about an hour and a half ago to see some friends. He asked me if I wanted to go, but I didn't know any of them so I decided that I would stay home and leave him to catch up with them. I looked out the window to see the rain pelting down. Good old English weather. Looks like Phil is going to get soaked coming home.

About 40 minutes later, I heard the front door open and then slam shut; however, I didn't hear any footsteps up the hall. I looked towards the door, waiting for Phil to turn up, however, he didn't.

"Phil?" I shouted. No reply. _Maybe someone has broken in and they're planning to kill me_, I worried in my head. _What kind of murderer would practically announce their arrival_, I thought, feeling stupid.

I put my laptop on the coffee table in front of me and got up. I walked towards the door. As I was getting closer, I could hear panting. I got to the corner where I could see the front door, and there was Phil, bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. It looked like he was struggling to breathe.

"Phil?" I questioned. I got no reply again. "Phil, are you alright?" I asked, getting slightly worried. He was soaked, just like I had thought.

"I…" He breathed, trailing off. "I…" He tried again. I walked over to him and put my hand on his back.

"What Phil? What's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"Need…" He breathed, and then lifted himself up a bit, and put his hand to his mouth, miming something.

"Need what? What's that?" I questioned frantically.

"Inhaler…" He said, shaking his hand to emphasis it.

"Inhaler? What pump?" I asked.

"Top draw… Of my bedside…" He didn't finish because he started coughing. I ran to his room, and opened the top draw of his bedside table. Sure enough, there was a blue inhaler in there. I quickly grabbed it quickly, and ran back to Phil, handing him the inhaler. His hands were shaking, which resulted in him dropping it. I picked it up and then shook it, and put it to his mouth, my hands also shaking as well from worrying that he wasn't going to be okay. After doing the two puffs that Phil had instructed me to do, he was still wheezing and breathing heavily, still struggling.

I held on to his arm and led him to the living room, sitting him down on the sofa. He tipped his head forwards. He motioned for the inhaler again.

"Do you need help again?" I asked, picking it up. He shook his head, and I passed it to him. This time, he successfully did it without my help. His breathing was starting to return to normal, but after a couple of minutes, he took another puff.

After about 10 minutes of me rubbing my hand on his back, and him trying to take steady breaths, he breathing was finally more or less normal.

"What was that?" I asked when I was sure he could talk properly.

"An asthma attack." He told me, his breathing still not completely normal.

"Since when did you have asthma?" I asked. He hadn't told me anything about it, and we had been living together for 3 years now.

"Since I was young." He told me.

"And you never thought to tell me? Didn't you think that would come in handy at some point?" I questioned, not giving him time to actually answer.

"It never came up in conversation." He said innocently.

"Well it would have been a good thing to know, considering I don't actually know what to do when someone is having an asthma attack." I told him, feeling quite annoyed.

"I'm sorry. But I hadn't had an attack for ages and I just thought that maybe I wouldn't need it." He apologised.

"So why did you have one today?" I questioned.

"I was on the bus on the way home, but it broke down, and the next one was in 25 minutes, so I decided I would walk. But it started raining really heavily, so I ran. But it was further than I had expected, but I didn't have a hood or anything so I carried on running, which took 35 minutes by the way, and I didn't stop because I just wanted to get home. By the time I had got here, I could barely breathe." He told me. I put my arm around him to hug him, before pulling away quickly.

"You're soaked, and cold. Go and have a shower and get changed." I told him. He nodded and got up. I picked up my laptop again and replied to a couple of tweets, and them shut it down, and walked into the kitchen to make two cups of tea.

20 minutes later, Phil walked in wearing tracksuit bottoms and one of my hoodies, his hair still wet from his shower. He sat next to me on the sofa, and I handed him his cup of tea. He took a sip before cuddling up to me. I put my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He rested his head on my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He apologised again.

"It's fine. But is there anything else I should no so I can stop you from dying? Any weird allergies? Any contagious diseases?" I asked, laughing.

"No, not that I know of." He replied, laughing as well.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to do some research on asthma then." I said to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't have you dying on my watch." I smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Of course not." He laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Reviews are love, and I'll give you free ice cream if you do. Any flavour you want, just request it :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
